Speck T. Kline
Appearances: Jagged Alliance, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. Nonplayable and founder of M.E.R.C. in Jagged Alliance 2. Biography "Speck T. Kline is one of the more able and less demanding mercenaries within the organization. Taking it apart and putting it back together, so that it's once again in working order, is a hobby and a living for this nervous mercenary from lower Manhattan." - Jagged Alliance "While Speck never quite fit in with the mercenary lifestyle, his knack for repairing what was widely believed to be unrepairable made him one of our most sought-after members. That is, perhaps, why his decision to open a competing mercenary agency came as such a surprise to this organization. A.I.M. wishes him the best of luck, as we are all well aware, he will need it." - Jagged Alliance 2 Alumni gallery Equipment *.38 S&W Special *Tool Kit *Radio *2-pocket Assault Vest *Locksmith Kit Relationships Likes *Victoria "Vicki" Waters Additional info *Possesses the highest mechanical skill in Jagged Alliance and Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games, though somewhat tempered by his low dexterity. *Extremely nervous on the battlefield, and performs poorly under pressure. *He is not a playable character in Jagged Alliance 2, however, he founded the More Economic Recruiting Center that offers cheap mercenaries of a little more questionable usefulness, and is A.I.M's bargain-basement competitor. *He also acts as the front-man for M.E.R.C., and can be found on a video feed on M.E.R.C.'s frontpage where he will welcome you at every visit, and alternately sell you the individual mercs on the M.E.R.C. roster or attempt to defame rival organization AIM. Quotes Jagged Alliance & Deadly Games *''"I promise you, you won't regret this decision!" - On hire'' *''"One of the great features about using A.I.M. for all military needs is indeed the wide selection." - On call'' *''"I don't mean to oversell myself, but I have two degrees, and it has been awhile since I underwent my marksmanship test, so my score may be dated." - On call'' *''"If I had the equipment, I could make one of these myself! They probably charged Jack an arm and a leg for it." - On picking up the Micro Purifier'' *''"Enemy in sight! He seems unaware of my presence." - Spotted unaware enemy'' *''"Certainly!" - Order confirmed'' Jagged Alliance 2 *''"I am aware that you may have heard certain things about us, but I encourage you to put them aside. After all, my partner, Biff Apscott, and I are both former A.I.M. members, and highly decorated mercenaries ourselves."'' *''"Just a side note. I used to work with Carp Melfield. He used to carry our stuff around for us. Well, that's not entirely fair. He used to fetch our water, too."'' *''"Take your time - you won't find any high pressure salesmanship here! Of course you, a steady customer, already realize the benefits of dealing with a professional organization, like M.E.R.C.!"'' *''"In your moment of indecision, let me try to be of assistance. Gaston Cavalier has one of the most impressive dossiers to ever cross my desk. And his cutting sense of humor is always good for a laugh or two!"'' *''"By the way - MERC believes any person, if they avail themselves of the proper help, can completely turn themselves around, and become the envy of others! A veteran, Larry Roachburn, is proof of that."'' *''"I received a news item recently. One I thought would hold interest to you. In a survey conducted by Yale University, nearly 40% of AIM employees were proven to be under the infleunce of a controlled substance!"'' *''"There is something else...in fact this so perplexes that I simply must convey it. A member in good standing at AIM has told me in good faith, he fully expects an FBI raid of their headquarters. It could mean their demise!"'' Category:Article stubs Category:M.E.R.C. Category:Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance Mercenaries Category:Alumni Category:A.I.M. Category:Jagged Alliance 2 NPCs